


The Wizard in Bon Temps

by dwinchestersgirl88



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Couch Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mpreg, Office Sex, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Scent Marking, Shotgunning, Top Sam, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwinchestersgirl88/pseuds/dwinchestersgirl88
Summary: Sanguini takes Harry to Bon Temps to hide from the British Wizards. There Harry finds what he has always dreamed about.
Relationships: Sam Merlotte/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	The Wizard in Bon Temps

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case no one read the tags: watersport is mentioned but only in a small section. Mpreg is mentioned at the end.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Southern Vampire Mysteries. 
> 
> Happy Reading and Enjoy!

After the war, which wasn't a war per se, Harry left Wizarding Britain with the help of Sanguini. The vampire took him to the states, to Louisiana. Sanguini informed Harry that vampires, non-magical vampires, came out to the public. He explained that while vampires were out shifters, faeries, magical creatures, mortal witches, mages, wizards and witches were not. Sanguini advised Harry to keep his wizarding status a secret. Harry was also told the difference between non-magical vamps and magical vamps. The biggest one is silver and sunlight. Non-magical vampires burn from both. They also go into a dead sleep and don't awaken until sunset. Magical vampires sleep normally and wake whenever they want.

Before Sanguini left Harry, he warned him that his magic made his blood smell sweeter. So Harry needed to be precautious around the vampires, and the shifters because his scent thanks to his magic is appealing. Harry promised to be careful and to send an owl monthly to check in. Sanguini kissed his forehead before putting a necklace around his neck. The chain and pendent were both silver. Around the coat of arms etched pendent was aquamarine and alexandrite gems.

"Higher ranking vampires in this world will know you are under my protection. Also the pendent has a portkey. Just hold it and say sangue. It will bring you to me."

"Thank you, Sanguini. I owe you more than I can repay."

"You owe me nothing, little one. See you soon, Harry." He was gone before Harry could blink.

Harry walked through the trees to the lights and sounds. When he came out of it there was a bar in front of him. The big sign said Merlotte's. Harry didn't hesitate to enter the building. And just like at Hogwarts, or even the first time he entered the Leaky Cauldron, everyone stopped and looked at him.

"Are you lost?" A man with dirty blond hair asked him from behind the bar.

"Sort of." Harry gave him an awkward smile. "I'm know where I am. I know I'm in Louisiana, but my companion didn't give me anymore information."

"Where is your companion?" The man asked.

"He needed to go back to England. He was only escorting me out of the country." Harry answered honestly. Well not completely, Sanguini was secreting him out of the country.

"You are in Bon Temps. A small town in southern Louisiana." A blonde waitress spoke up with a wide smile. "Do you have any family here?"

"No. Orphaned." Harry said simply. "Where do I go to get a room for the night?"

"The only motel in town is full." The bartender answered. "One of the families is having a reunion. I have a spare room."

"He can stay with Gran and me." The blonde bounded towards Harry. "We live in a large home, more than enough room."

Harry could feel her push against his mental shields. "Stop," he hissed at her knowing she had no contol over her ability. Severus had taught him how to tell the difference. He looked around to gage everyone's expressions, then looked at the blonde. "Sorry, but I think I should stay with the man. Everyone doesn't look like they like the idea of a stranger staying at your home."

The blonde simply laughed. "No worries. I'm Sookie Stackhouse. Behind the bar is Sam Melotte, the owner."

"I'm Harry Potter-Black."

"Come lets get you at a table so you can eat and rest." Sookie practically dragged the newcomer to an empty table in her area. "Sit. I'll bring you a burger. Do you prefer soda or tea?"

"American tea is different than English tea. I'll have water because I'm not fond of soda."

"Alright. Sam, come talk to your new roommate." She ordered as she walked away.

"Why did you leave England?" Sam asked as he sat down.

Harry was very aware of the others trying to listen in on the conversation. "My boarding school was attacked. A lot of people were killed, including the students. During the attack I learned that my Headmaster was responsible for killing my parents and responsible for the abuse I suffered from my mother's sister and her family. When things settled down and the funerals were done I asked my family account manager for a way out. So here I am."

Harry didn't want to mention that he had to destroy invaild marriage contracts, give Lucius his proxy to reverse all the illegally passed laws, get all the items back that Mundungus stole, and run away in the dead of night from a hellbent Dark Lord who wanted to bond to him because he was a Horcrux. Plus there was also the fact that devout Dumbledore fanatics wanted him dead, Bellatrix wanted him dead for being the one Voldemort chose, and not to mention the Weasleys (Hermione included) wanted to control him.

"Sorry." Sam muttered. "Do you want to live here? Or do you want to move somewhere else?"

"Here is as good as any place. I'm not fond of big places. Do you know where I can get a job?"

"How old are you?" Sam asked.

"I'll be nineteen at the end of July. I have more than enough experience in cooking, cleaning, gardening, and painting."

"You are only a child." A woman at the next table gave him a horrified look.

Harry shrugged. "Abuse, remember. I had to earn my keep or I was beaten and starved." Harry looked back at Sam. "So?"

"You can work here. I need more people for the lunch shift. You can help Terry bus tables, clean the dishes in the kitchen, help Lafayette with the food, and of course fill in when one of the waitresses can't work, but I can't let you serve the alcohol."

"That's alright. I want to stay away from that."

"Abuse?" Sam whispered lowly.

Harry nodded. "I'll be happy to work here."

"You'll like it here." Sookie spoke as she set a plate down in front of the teen, followed by setting the glass of water and the ketchup bottle down.

"Thanks, Sookie."

Sam stood and looked at his other customers. "Quit ya quawking and let the boy eat in peace."

Everyone turned away quickly. Harry gave Sam a grateful smile getting a wink in return. When Harry was halfway through with his food a vampire sat down across from him.

"Delicious." The vampire whispered lowly.

"Don't even think about it." Harry warned dangerously. He hit the vampire with a wandless stinging hex.

"Ah surprise surprise. Long way from home."

"This is home now." Harry held the necklace up. He smirked when the vampire's eyes went wide. "Good you know. Keep those fangs away from me and we won't have a problem."

The vampire held his hands up in surrender. "No problem. I'm Bill Compton."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "If you hurt her in any way I will turn you into a puddle of blood." He turned his head to smile at Sookie. "Our new friend here would like a glass of red wine."

"Sure." Sookie smiled. "I'll be back in a moment."

"She will be unharmed. I'm just here to observe."

"Keep it that way." Harry's voice was firm.

Bill nodded his head then held out his hand. "Nevertheless I'm pleased to meet you. I've only ever heard of your kind."

Harry shook the cold hand. Sanguini had been right about the differences. "I'm Harry. I was just given a crash course on the differences of non-magical and magical vampires."

Bill perked up. "Are there many?"

"Yes, but now is not the time for this conversation. You have vamp drainers behind you. Is that a common practice."

"It started not long after we came out of the coffin." Bill sneered. "Ever since the so-called fangbangers told others what happens when they drink vampire blood. The drainers sell the blood for a high price. The older the vampire the higher the price."

"That's terrible. Though I think we got you beat with the Trials."

Bill chuckled. "You are right. Tell me, why is the shifter glaring at me?"

Harry turned his head to see that Sam was glaring. He faced Bill again. "I told him my life story. He offered to let me stay with him until I find my own place. Are you sure he is a shifter?"

"I know their scent. Just like Sookie's scent isn't completely human. I'm just thankful he isn't a werewolf. I would have been dead, truly dead, the second I opened the door."

"I would love to meet the wolves. To know if there are differences. Tonight I'll ask Sam about Shifters to to see how they are different from Animagi transformation."

"Sookie's back." Bill looked up when she arrived.

"Here you go. Do either of you want anything else? Harry, more food?" She smiled brightly.

"Do you have anything sweet?"

"I think Lafayette has pie in the kitchen. Do you want me to check?"

"I'll check. I want to meet Lafayette." Harry stood and took his plate with him when he went to the kitchen. There was two dark skinned men in the room. One was clearly gay and proud of it. The other was older. "Um...excuse me. Which one of you is Lafayette?"

"That would be me, honey child." The gay man smiled. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm Harry Potter-Black. Sam just hired me to help you, bus the tables with someone named Terry, clean the dishes, and fill in for a waitress."

"Nice to meet you, Harry. Are you the stray that came in looking all mysterious?"

Harry grinned. "All I did was walk into the place. Let me guess Bon Temps is where nothing exciting happens."

"You would be correct."

"Got it. So question, who is gay in this little town? Besides you of course. I don't want to hit on a straight man."

Lafayette laughed. "There are only three completely gay men. Two of them are in a relationship, the third isn't worth your time. The bisexuals who are only gay when the mood hits is Sam, Hoyt Fortenberry who is almost as dumb as a box of rocks but he'll treat you right, and Rene Lenier but he is currently married to Arlene the redheaded waitress."

"Slim choices." Harry shrugged his shoulders. "It was nice to meet you, Lafayette."

"You too, sweetcheeks." The man grinned.

Harry left the kitchen only to bump into Sam in the hallway. The older man grasped his elbow and dragged him down the hall and into an office.

"Are you a trouble magnet?" Sam glared.

"I've been told I was. Look, Sam, there is something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I'm a wizard."

Sam's eyes went wide. "Truly." He watched the teen nod. "Well that would explain why you smell so intoxicating." Sam drew Harry close and pressed his face into his neck inhaling deeply.

"What kind of Shifter are you?" Harry asked, stifling a moan when Sam licked his neck.

"Dog. My main form is a Border Collie" Sam groaned. His cock was hard just from the scent and the delicate body pressed against him. Harry smelled so much more sweeter than Sookie.

"Sam." Harry moaned this time when a large bulge pressed into his belly.

"Damn, cher, you are so tempting. I just want to have you."

Harry thought about it. Even if he had just met Sam, the man was goodlooking and sexy. He found himself attracted to the older man. Plus he couldn't find a reason to say no.

"Then take me." Harry whispered in Sam's ear. He heard a growl before he was lifted and pressed between Sam's body and the door. Seconds later Sam was ravishing his mouth, tongue dominating the kiss.

The knock at the door prevented Sam from removing Harry's clothes. He broke the kiss and stared into jewel green eyes.

"Yeah." Sam called out.

"Sam, is Harry in there?" Sookie asked from the other side.

"Yeah. We're filling out the paperwork." He glared when Harry started laughing quietly.

"Oh, well Bill is leaving and he wanted Harry to have his address." Sookie explained.

Sam stifled a moan when his clothes disappeared the same moment Harry dropped to his knees. He bit down on his fist when the teen engulfed his cock effortlessly. Sam fisted the inky black hair as Harry sucked his cock like a pro. He was hard pressed to keep silent when all he wanted to do was tell Harry how fucking good he was.

"Sam, did you hear what I said?" Sookie knocked again.

Sam cleared his throat. "Yeah, cher. I'll have Harry out in a moment. Could keep an eye out for me?"

"Okay."

Sam waited until she was gone. He looked down and into emerald eyes that were full of lust and mischief. "What am I going to do with you, you little imp?"

Harry just slid the cock into his throat and moaned around it. In that same moment he began kneading and tugging the large sac. He smirked around his mouthful when Sam cursed and started fucking his mouth. Harry was going to send Severus some rare potion ingredients.

Sam fucked the teen's mouth until he was shooting come down his throat. "I'm not done with you yet, cherie." He growled, pulling Harry up after his cock was cleaned. Sam bent Harry over the arm of the couch then pulled his jeans and underwear down. "So gorgeous," he muttered as he caressed the ample bottom.

Harry whispered the lube and stretching charm, knowing that Sam could see it. The sharp inhale from the older man told him that Sam had indeed seen it.

"Fuck me, Sam." Harry begged.

Sam grasped the base of his cock and pushed the head into the prepared hole. He groaned at how tight the silky walls felt. Sam continued to push until his sac was pressed against Harry's ass. He wrapped a tight arm around Harry's waist, using his free hand as leverage against the back of the couch. Sam began thrusting his hips in and out, slowly building his pace. Harry made the most arousing sounds and every single one went straight to his dick.

"Please don't stop." Harry pleaded to the shifter. It felt so good to be fucked by the older man. Sam was hitting his prostate with every thrust.

"No plans to stop yet." Sam growled in Harry's ear. He was now pounding into the younger male. His orgasm wasn't even close and he wasn't even thinking about the bar. The only thing on his mind was Harry and fucking the teen senseless. Sam also knew by smell that the vampire was somewhere close.

"Mine." He declared with a growl letting the vamp know that the wizard was his.

"Sam...Sam," Harry chanted as he began to stroke his own cock. He wanted to come yet he didn't want this to end.

"Come for me, cherie." Sam ordered. By smell he knew Harry was close. It only made his own arousal burn hotter and his hips slapped roughly against the ample bottom.

Harry was only able to hang on for a few more mintues. "Sam!"

Sam bared his teeth when Harry's inner walls clamped down on his cock. He wanted to hold on but the heat made it impossible. A handful of sharp thrusts later Sam was filling Harry.

The shifter had a enough strength to lay them on the couch, Harry laid on his chest.

"Not what I planned when I dragged you in here." Sam chuckled as he caressed Harry's back.

"You won't hear me complain." Harry raised his head to smile at the older man.

"Good." Sam grasped an asscheek. "I don't want to share, but the choice is yours."

"I'm not one for mutliple partners. Nor will I want a non-magical person or a vampire. I don't have anything against vamps, but they aren't my ideal partners. The whole only alive at night is a turn off."

"Good." Sam breathed out. "That means I only need to fight off other shifters." He smirked.

"You won't need to fight off anyone. Another person in our bed will be your choice."

"We'll make the decision together." Sam admended.

"Alright. Now lets get dressed before someone knocks again." Harry kissed Sam before standing up.

Sam's cock hardened as he watched his come slide down Harry's toned thighs. He growled possessively as his cock throbbed when Harry bent over. He stood and quickly moved behind his lover. Sam kept the asscheeks spread open as he stared at his come leak out of the stretched hole. Without thinking about it Sam found himself licking and sucking the hole clean.

"Sam!" Harry let out a squeal, completely unprepared for Sam's actions. "Oh Merlin." Harry moaned when the older man began stroking his cock.

Sam stopped when Harry's hole was completely clean. He dragged the teen backwards then sat on the couch, pulling Harry down onto his dick. He released Harry's cock to grip his hips to move the lithe body up and down.

Harry leaned back wanting more skin to skin connection. He let out a gasp which followed by a moan when Sam gripped the back of his knees. His legs were spread wide open as Sam powerfully thrust in and out of his body. Harry turned his head to look at Sam and soon found himself being kissed possessively.

Sam growled into the kiss as he slammed home one more time and filled Harry again. He was vaguely aware of the teen following him over the edge.

They finally left the office after another hour. Everyone in the bar looked at them as soon as they came into the room. Sam didn't need to be Sookie to know what most of them were thinking. Harry had giggled as he walked over to Sookie.

"Its official, Sookie. I'm going to be working here." Harry beamed at the blonde.

Sookie smiled back and hugged the teen. "Don't pay the locals any attention." She whispered lowly. "You are old enough to make your own choices."

"Thank you." And Harry meant it truly. She had been the first person to say that his choices were his own.

"Hey Sookie...who is this?"

Sookie and Harry pulled apart. Harry watched Sookie hug the man. He could see that the man was gorgeous. He turned to look at Sam when he heard a low canine growl.

"Jason meet Harry. He just arrived to our little town and will be working here. Harry this Jason, my brother."

"A pleasure to meet you, Harry." Jason smirked, holding out his hand. The short male in front of him was prettier than anyone he has ever dated.

"Nice to meet you too." Harry shook the proffered hand.

"English. Nice." Jason purred. "A long way from home. I'm sorry to tell you but Louisiana doesn't get a lot of rain."

Harry smiled. "Pity. I do love a good rain storm."

"Who doesn't." Jason moved closer. "So where are you staying?"

"With Sam." Harry answered simply.

"Sam?" Jason was taken back by the answer. He looked at the man in question. If glares could kill he be six feet under right now. Oh oh so Sam was laying claim to the gorgeous creature between them. "You can stay with me." Jason smirked again. He was well aware that everyone in the bar was staring at them.

Harry snorted. He couldn't help himself. Jason was hitting on him, a compete ladies man hitting on a guy for the first time. He would feel flattered if he didn't find it funny.

"Thank you for the offer, love, but I must decline." Harry spoke sweetly.

Somewhere in the back someone broke a glass. Still Harry heard a few gasps and giggles.

Jason cleared his throat, his ego was bruised. "Well it's a standing offer. Let me know anytime you change your mind."

"You'll be the first one I call if that happens." Harry imitated Severus' drawl.

"Sook, I need a drink."

Sookie bit her lip to stop herself from laughing. She guided her brother to the bar to get his drink. She thought she would never see someone turn down Jason Stackhouse, nonetheless it was a sight to behold and she couldn't wait to tell their grandmother.

Sam moved to stand next to Harry. "Come on, I'll take you to get settled and rest. The bar is still open for another three hours."

Harry nodded before following Sam out the back door. He looked at the long metal rectangle box. He has never seen anything like this before. To his surprise it was bigger on the inside than he had thought. Harry didn't get much of a chance to look around because Sam started ravishing his body.

Sam had quickly stripped his lover and pulled his own cock out of his jeans. He bent Harry over the arm of the couch then slid his cock into the still stretched hole. Sam began pounding into Harry, fingers pressing bruises into his hips, and he was sucking and biting marks on his neck and shoulders. Harry just took it all and even begged him not to stop. Sam doesn't know why Harry was him making him feel this way but he didn't really care enough to keep questioning it. This little wizard was now his and no one was going to take him away.

"I'm going to fill your ass full of my come, then I will scent you. Mark you as mine." Sam growled. He could feel the coil of his orgasm tightening low in his belly. Then to his surprise his cock started to knot. That has never happened to him as a human.

"It just means your canine agrees with your human and wants to complete the mating between us." Harry explained the best he could at the moment. Sirius had given him talks about Padfoot and how he and the Grim share their forms.

Sam decided to ask later, for now he focused his attention on his mate. He fucked Harry hard, deep, and fast, moaning every time his knot caught on the rim. His hands caressed and teased the effeminate body, but always seem to gravitate back to the hard nubs of Harry's nipples. Sam was fascinated by them. And they made Harry whine and keen in pleasure, sounds that made Sam's cock harder, made his knot inflate faster, and the coil so tight he knew his orgasm was going to be more explosive than the last two times he fucked Harry today.

Sam's growls were becoming more animal like the larger his knot grew. Harry was whining like a bitch in heat and more pliant like a submissive. Sam placed one hand low on Harry's belly then slammed the knot into the hot tight body, sealing them together. Sam surprised himself when he let out a howl as his come filled his mate's body. The canine shifter was more than aware of Harry's release, silky walls were like a vise around his knot. It felt so deliciously pleasurable. Sam really didn't want to leave Harry when his knot deflates.

Which will probably be a long while if Harry continues to purr like that.

In the end it took Sam an hour to leave Harry. When his knot had deflated he carried his mate to the bedroom. After laying him down Sam went and got some towels. He laid them on the opposite side then moved Harry on top of them. Sam stared at his sexy mate as he furiously stroked his cock. When Harry gave Sam a cheeky grin and spread his legs, Sam shot his load all over the gorgeous body. His piss soon followed and Sam covered his mate from head to toe. All Harry did was moan as he rubbed the piss and come mixture into his skin.

"If you can, stay like that until I get back."

Harry smiled. "Then come back soon, Sam."

Sam growled before sinking his teeth into the fleshy part of Harry's thigh. He was careful in breaking the skin, not wanting Harry to bleed too much, but he did want Harry to have his permanent mark. He licked the blood away then lifted his head with a satisfied smirk.

"I'll be back in a few hours." Sam kissed his mate then left the room after tucking his cock back into his jeans. It was more difficult than he thought to leave with such a beautiful creature naked on his bed.

When Sam left, Harry let out a giggle as his hands once again rubbed the mixture into his skin. Harry felt deeply satisfied that Sam marked him in such ways. No one had ever wanted him this way, so he was going to treasure this moment forever. Harry felt absolutely giddy and aroused. He took up stroking himself slowly while he conjured a dildo to thrust in and out of his body. When he closed his eyes and let the pleasure take over, all he pictured was Sam and everything they would do together.

That was how Sam found him a few hours later. The shifter growled deeply then stripped out his clothes. He didn't give his naughty mate anytime to respond as he rolled him over, pulled the dildo out and then slid his own cock in roughly. Sam took Harry in a hard and fast pace all the while spanking the ample bottom. This time Sam didn't knot him, instead he filled his mate then pulled out to piss on him again.

"You are mine. Your pleasure only comes from me. You need to be fucked, you tell me. No matter where we are or what we are doing. Understand?" Sam growled.

Harry moaned and spread his leg wider. He doesn't know why he finds it arousing to be covered in Sam's piss and come, but he does and hopes that he always will.

"Yes, Sam, I understand. Please take me again." Harry begged.

Sam didn't need to be asked twice. He fucked his mate all night long.

(*v*)

Harry loved his life in Bon Tetmps. He was there for Sookie and Jason when both were targets to a serial killer. He made sure Arlene would not retaliate against Sookie for Rene's death. He even saved Lafayette's life and gave Tara the money she needed to leave Bon Temps. Harry knew how much she hated the town and it was made worse when the vamps moved in and the shifters were slowly coming out.

The young wizard made friends with several pacts. Which annoyed Sam because each one was fiercely protective of Harry. And all because Harry was pregnant with Sam's pups. That first night resulted a pregnancy. A surprised pregnancy because Harry was pregnant with four pups. A litter according to the pacts. Each pact took turns guarding the expectant mother and the unborn litter. Several rogue vampires were killed for trying to kill the pups and kidnap Harry.

By then Sam and Harry were living in Jason's house, who had moved back in with Sookie after their grandmother died. When Harry's pregnancy started showing the two of them told everyone in town that Harry was transgender, a female who identifies as male. Most of the town refuses to even talk to Harry. Not that either of them cared. Sam and Harry were married under pact law and by each pact leader. The couple was thankful that Calvin, Alcide, and John were able to perform the ceremony.

On the night of the full moon Harry gave birth, outside and surrounded by the pacts, to three boys--Samuel James, Quinn Sirius, and Alcide Severus, and one daughter--Harris Rose. SJ's godparents were Jason and Sookie, Quinn was named for his godfather as was Little Alcide. Harris was Calvin's goddaughter and the most precious treasure of the Panthers.

Though the vampires proven to be just as capable. When the Queen of Louisiana and the King of Arkansas found out about the half shifter half wizard children, Pam, Eric, and Bill rushed to kill any and all who either tried to take the children or kill them. So in the end there was less hostility, especially when Sanguini killed the King and Queen along with two Alphas from the outside pacts. Harry found it amusing when Sanguini became King of both Louisiana and Arkansas. Though it was less funny when he named Harry Consort. Sam doesn't like it either, but reluctantly accepted it because it meant more protection for Harry and the kids.

That all changed when Harry saved Godric from himself. He no longer needed to be named Consort, Harry and the children were Godric's descendents and therefore made them untouchable to all in the supernatural community.

Nevertheless in spite all that has happened Harry was happy with the life he now has.

Bon Temps was just what he needed.


End file.
